Generally, during the manufacture process of display panels, the mounting method of auxiliary materials, for example, silicone resin, is usually sleeve-reel mounting. Specifically, the auxiliary material is covered around an outer surface of the sleeve, and a rotation shaft is provided inside of the sleeve and connected thereto by disposing a conical positioning means at both sides thereof, wherein the conical positioning means is fixed by an inner hexagon screw at one side and by friction at the other side. The rotation of the rotation shaft drives the sleeve to rotate, and then further drives the auxiliary material to rotate.
However, for the above sleeve-reel mounting method, the conical positioning means is easy to be loosened, for example, by an external force or vibration, during operation so that the auxiliary material cannot rotate together with the rotation shaft and breaks due to a pressure repeatedly acted on certain position of the auxiliary material by a high-temperature pressing head of the pressing printed circuit board, thereby resulting in, for example, defective batches.
Therefore, it is an urgent technical problem for those skilled in the art to solve to design a material pipe capable of effectively fixing the auxiliary material.